Unlikely Allies
by Mountain King
Summary: It's a drabble of an idea, p.s. it's meant to be funny


Unlikely Allies

Authors note  
Those of you who have read my other stories will know I can have wacky ideas. This one came about from that (just don't ask how). So here is a one off story that takes place during Buffy Season 6, just after The musical episode.

Disclaimer  
I own non of the characters used in this story. And the guest star is a free agent (that has you guessing).

A decked out tour bus pulled past the umpteenth graveyard. Inside was particularly odd bunch of people. This bus had been their home for several months on and off, between hotels and bars. Most of the people inside were fast asleep, save for two who were anything but.

The larger, older, man looked at his blonde daughter. 'You heard the stories and the rumours same as me. Since we're here I might as well have some fun and see if they're true'

'But this is the Hellmouth Dad. You don't know what else is out there. You can go out in the morning '

And miss a chance to see her work? No way and how can I stake anything during the day? Don't worry I'll be fine.' With that he hopped of the still moving tour bus.  


* * *

Several streets away Buffy finished off her fourth vampire, five more and she'll be at her quota for the night. She was about to make her round of the graveyards when she saw a bunch of vamps surround a some one who was foolishly out for a late night stroll.

'Hey! Fatty! Yes you fat boy!' The lead vamp laughed at the stranger. Buffy wouldn't have described the middle age man as fat. He wasn't thin, but not REALLY fat.

'What do you kids want, I'm busy.' The was a slight Texan accent latched onto his bored voice.

'You, old man,' the demon switched to his game face. 'You!' the Vampire jumped him, but the stranger was ready. It wasn't surprising, no one walked Sunnydale streets with out some sort of weapon at night.

His was a pair of short stakes and a long handled machete. Buffy ran to help and was able to stake the Vamp coming up behind him and then watch how he fought.

He was wild. It was plain to see that he had no real training, but as a back street fighter he was quite good. He relied on his weight and brute strength, both of which he had a lot of. After he had madly staked/beheaded them all he turned to her.

'Thanks for the help. You must be Buffy, the Slayer. Rogue demon hunter myself. My name's, Me... Michael Aday.'

Buffy could have sworn he was about to say something else but let it slide. 'How do you know who I am?' There was something about him that she recognised but what she couldn't tell.

'You're a famous little girl, didn't you know? There's allsorts of stories going around. They say you've fought Dracula, stopped The Master and blew up some Judge guy.'

'Drac's said that but I didn't believe him,' somehow the man in front of her was different, like a actor he had completely changed his character. From behemoth/Godzilla vamp killing machine to, almost Xander like, goofy and light hearted. 'Do I know you from some where?'

'Probably. But you might be a little to young to know me.'

'Oh, so what you doing in town?' Buffy didn't want to embarrass Michael any more than she had to.

'Just passing through thought I would meet you and make the world a better place one vamp at a time. Got six, not including that little bunch, so far. Is Sunnydale always this busy?' he asked as they made their way to the next cemetery.

'Sometimes, I've just changed patrolling times so most will be out and about around now-ish.' Buffy shrugged. Vampires saw her patterns and tried to work around them, so she'd often change them.

'Good, I was thinking it would be best if we split up. Catch more stragglers that way and from what I've read of slayers, they don't like company while they hunt.'

'That's not a good idea.' Buffy said. 'And I'm not like most slayers...' But he had already jogged off.

* * *

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. Buffy dusted another handful of vamps before going to bed. In the morning she went to the magic box with Dawn in tow. While she messed around with the charms and amulets Buffy gave Giles a report of what happened.

'A rogue demon hunter. What did he look like.'

'Short, but still taller than me. About Spike's height and almost three of me across.'

'He was overweight?'

'No, just built that way I think. He sounded like he was from Texas. About your age and he said his name was Michael Aday. I think I've seen him some where, when I asked him about it he said I might be too young.'

'Michael Aday? Big and from Texas.' Giles took off his glassed and paced behind the counter. 'I think I've heard of him. Not sure though'

Dawn came up behind them. 'Was his hair short and spiky, a bit like Angel's?' She asked

Buffy blinked for a moment, she hadn't thought of it like that. 'Yes, why.'

'He was on T.V. the other day I saw him. I can't remember his name. He was on Saturday Night Live, he was funny.'

Giles blinked. 'You watch Saturday Night Live?'

Dawn shrugged. 'Sometimes'

'Well I'll certainly look into it Buffy.' Giles said.

* * *

That evening Buffy sat up watching T.V with Dawn. She was wondering whether or not to catch a cat nap before going out slaying when the phone went off.

'Hello, Summers residence.' she answered it

'Hey Buffy, It's Xander'

'Hey, something wrong?' Xander didn't usually ring up unless there was a problem

'What you doing say now-ish?'

'Watching T.V with Dawn why?'

'There's a live band down a the Bronze me and Anya are here now, It's not too late for Dawn is it?'

'No, I'll ask Wills and Tara too. They've been a bit wiggy recently this might help.'

Dawn couldn't agree fast enough and the four left the house. After paying the bouncer to get in (and getting Dawn's hand stamped) they went in.

On stage the band was really going for it, as they came in the backing singers, two girls, were singing:-

**"...And when it joined the union Texas was the biggest state, everything from Texas is big larger than life. None bigger than little Marvin Aday..."**

Buffy blinked from just standing inside the doorway. 'That's him!' she half shouted. It was Michael, or Marvin, on stage as the lead singer

'What?' Dawn blinked and looked at the stage

**"...So his Daddy called him Meat Loaf, he grew into a big man with a big voice. And he sings big songs and has big hits. You can try to tear him down..."**

'MEAT LOAF?!!?' Dawn's jaw was literally in the ground. 'Meat Loaf is a rogue demon hunter?' She tilted her head for a moment 'Well I guess that explains Bat Out Of Hell.'

End

* * *

  
Yes that is his real name (well one of the three atleast!). I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. I have another story about Meat Loaf as an evil vampire master who comes to kill Buffy. If you want me to post it please review. Until then I say good bye with  
"... and Never EVER STOP ROCKIN'!!!!! "


End file.
